


Swing Life Away

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: If love is a labor, I'll slave 'til the end.I won't cross this street until you hold my hand...





	1. Prologue

_Prologue_

"Karen! Karen! Karen!"  
  
Grace and Karen looked towards the doorway of the office to see Jack bounding in excitedly and slightly out of breath. He rushed to the brunette, bouncing in his spot happily. "Karen," he breathed out, squeezing her forearm that was resting on the desk by her magazine.  
  
"What is it, Poodle?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"I just got a part in a commercial for toothpaste!" he shrieked in excitement.  
  
Karen gasped, her eyes filling with glee for her best friend. "Jackie! That's amazing!"  
  
"Wow, Jack!" Grace spoke up from her desk, a look of surprise on her face. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks, G." He turned back to Karen, still hopping in place. "Kare, you have to take me shopping. I need a whole new look and something that will bring out the whites of my perfect teeth!" He opened his mouth wide to show off his bright smile and Karen giggled while Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sure, honey!" She stood up and grabbed her purse and coat. "Gracie, I'll be back later."  
  
Grace scoffed as they left, knowing full well that Karen was less than likely to return. She continued working on her sketch for a few minutes, humming softly to herself and listening to the soft patter of the rain through the open window. She put her pencil down for a moment and peered down at her sketch, her lips purse as she contemplated the placement of a piece of furniture when she suddenly heard the screeching of tires followed by a loud crash of metal against metal. She turned her head towards the open window and curiously walked over to gaze down at the wet streets, wondering if she could see the commotion. She gasped at the sight of a severe car accident on the street below, her hand coming up to cover her mouth in sympathy. It looked like a large delivery truck had lost control on the wet pavement and hit the side of a limo that was parked, making the limo look like it completely crushed on the back end. The longer she stared down, watching passersby try to help the people inside and hearing the sound of sirens in the distance, the more of the vehicle the designer recognized. "Oh my God..."  
  
She raced out the door and down the many flights of stairs, her heart pounding in her chest and her eyes already tearing up out of fear. She ran out into the pouring rain, the ambulances and police cars just arriving on the scene. As she reached the side of the vehicle that wasn't hit in the impact, the door opened and Karen stumbled out. "Karen!" she yelled, slowing down when she neared the woman. "Oh my God, are you okay?"  
  
Karen's eyes were unfocused as she peered up at Grace. She had blood trickling down the side of her face, mixing with the rain that was coming down in buckets. "G-Grace..." she whispered.  
  
Grace put her hands on Karen's shoulders, staring down at her in concern. "Karen, you're bleeding. You need to-"  
  
"Jack," the brunette gasped suddenly, her eyes wide. She whipped her body around and looked at the crushed limo. "Jack!"  
  
Grace followed Karen to the door as she crawled in. She looked in and saw Jack on the side that the truck hit, his body and face almost unrecognizable. Grace immediately felt sick to her stomach, the young man she had called her friend for years looking already close to death. Her ears felt muffled and she was shaking, but the sudden piercing screams of her assistant seemed to snap her out of it. Karen was leaning over him, calling his name, her voice hysterical when there was no response. "Karen," Grace tried to reach out and grab her, but Karen yanked her arm away.  
  
"Ma'am," a paramedic behind Grace got her attention. "Are there any other passengers?"  
  
"Y-yes," she croaked. "Please help him."  
  
The paramedic nodded and looked in to see Karen in the backseat. "We need to get her out so we can have room to work."  
  
"Karen," Grace called again, louder this time. "They're going to help Jack, but we have to move."  
  
Karen shook her head. "No. No! I can't leave him! Jack!"  
  
"Ma'am, we need you to move away so we can help your friend. Time is vital," the paramedic spoke up.  
  
Grace saw that Karen wasn't going to move so she pushed her way inside and grabbed her forcefully. "We have to move, Karen. They're here to help."  
  
"No! Let go of me!" Karen struggled as Grace practically dragged her out of the vehicle. "Jack!"  
  
Grace pulled Karen away from the car, her arms around her waist holding her up as she screamed and thrashed about. "Karen," she demanded, shaking her shoulders get her attention. Karen finally looked up at Grace, her hands clutching her upper arms and her fear stricken eyes red with tears. "They're going to help him, okay? He's getting help."  
  
"Grace," Karen sobbed. "He's already gone."  
  
Grace's lip trembled and she pulled the distraught woman to her chest as she openly cried into her blouse. She wanted to be positive and strong, but deep down she felt the lack of hope overwhelming her and the words Karen spoke sinking in. She watched as the paramedics worked on getting Jack out of the car, Karen's trembling body in her arms growing heavier by the minute. When looked down, she started to scream at anyone nearby. Karen had passed out and her head had fallen to Grace's shoulder, giving the woman a view of the giant gash on the side of her head. "Help! Please! She's bleeding!"  



	2. 1

Grace Adler hated hospitals. One of her first memories as a little girl was at the hospital when her grandmother passed away and ever since then she hated to step foot inside one. Not to mention the amount of needles that littered the place. Needles were the worst. She shivered at the thought and willed her mind to think of anything else as she looked down to her lap, seeing her fingers clasped with Will's hand. She frowned when she saw dry blood beneath her fingernails, the substance smeared across her olive skin. She felt sick to her stomach, unsure if the blood belonged to Karen or Jack. 

"Will," she said gently, her voice scratchy from her sore throat. "I need to wash my hands." 

Will turned his worried eyes from the door where his two friends were wheeled into hours ago to his roommate. "What, sweetie?" He noticed her eyes were drawn to their hands and he looked down to study their laced fingers. Her words finally registered in his head and he felt his stomach churn. "Why don't you go home and change?" he suggested. "You've already caught a cold from your wet clothes. You can shower and eat something."

The redhead finally broke her stare from her hands to look at Will with tears in her eyes. "I want to be here when the doctors come. It shouldn't be long now, right? I can just wash my hands in the bathroom."

He sighed, glancing back at the double doors of the emergency room and then the clock above on the wall. "We don't know how long that will be, Gracie. The last time I spoke with a nurse she said that Jack was still in surgery and Karen-"

"Stop," she interrupted him, her voice shaky with emotion. She let out a shuddering sigh and Will stayed silent at her request, his hand squeezing hers in comfort. Grace blinked back her tears and swallowed loudly. "I guess I could get some food." She stood up, grabbing her coat off the back of the waiting room chair. "Do you want me to get you some clothes?" 

Will's fingers fiddled with his suit jacket, having come straight from the office at Grace's frantic call. "Yeah, that would be great." He smiled warmly at her, but she didn't return the gesture. He watched her as she turned and left the hospital, letting out a breath he had been holding in since he first walked into the building to grasp her trembling form in his embrace. He had cried when he first heard the conditions of his two friends, but for Grace's sake he decided to be the strong one and put on a brave face. Now that he was alone, never mind a snoring Rosario sitting in a chair behind him, he felt all the emotions he had held down over the past three hours come rushing. He ran a hand over his face and pressed his thumb and pointed finger against his eyes that were squeezed shut. He took deep breaths, trying to fill his worried mind with positive thoughts to no avail. 

A memory suddenly flashed in his mind of his two friends and he let a smile grace his lips. Leaning back into the chair as he crossed his arms over his chest, he replayed the happy moment, letting his thoughts drift. 

* * *

_He had just turned out the lights in the living room, a yawn escaping his mouth as he turned to head to his room when a loud thump filled his ears. He scrunched up his eyebrows, a frown on his face and he listened carefully, wondering what could have caused the mysterious sound. A few seconds went by when suddenly he heard a high pitched scream from across the hall. His eyes widened and he rushed through his door over to Jack's, recognizing Karen's voice anywhere. He burst into the apartment, his heart racing as he peered around the room, unsure of what he would find. When he finally caught sight of the reason for the socialite's shriek, he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest._

_On the floor in the living room was Karen, flat on her back and squirming away from Jack's tickling fingers as he straddled her hips._

_"Do you give up?!" Jack questioned, his voice loud so she could hear him through her giggles._

_"No!" Karen exclaimed, twisting her body away from his unrelenting hands._

_Shaking his head, Will chuckled lightly. "Hey, Vivian and Maude," he addressed them and the two friends gasped, stopping their movements to look up at him. "I know you're having a little sleepover, but could you keep it down? Some of us have work in the morning."_

_"Hey, no fatties allowed!" Jack pointed to the lawyer. "This is an exclusive invite only slumber party!"_

_"Yeah. Take your ten dollar toupé and scram, Harold!" Karen interjected._

_Will rolled his eyes again and turned to leave when he heard Jack mumble, "If I'm Vivian and you're Maude, does that mean Rosie is Florida?"_

_Karen gasped and pinched Jack's side roughly. "I'm not Maude, you are!"_

_Jack pinched her this time. "You take that back! You're clearly the Maude!"_

_Will slowly closed the door behind him, hearing the argument turn into another tickle fight and he walked back across the hall, the smile from his silly friends' interaction staying on his face as he fell asleep._

* * *

He didn't realize he dozed off until he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him awake. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Grace standing before him in a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, her hair pulled up into a bun, and her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. He sat up, stretching slightly and grimacing at his stiff muscles. "Hey," he grumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

"I brought you a hoodie and some joggers," she told him. "Rosie is in the cafeteria with the Chinese food. She said the nurses have some news on Karen, but no word on Jack yet."

Will nodded and stood up, taking his clothes from her hands. "I'll go change and then we can head to the nurses station." He leaned down and kissed her cheek before walking towards the restrooms on the opposite side of the room. When he returned minutes later, his suit now stuffed into a backpack, he saw Grace pacing in front of the doors leading to the nurse's station, wringing her hands together nervously. He walked over to her, taking one of her hands and lacing their fingers together. Grace bit her lip and relaxed at his calming touch. They nodded at each other and walked through the double doors. 

"Excuse me," Grace addressed the woman behind the desk who was shuffling a few files around.

The nurse looked up and smiled politely. "How can I help you?" 

Grace cleared her throat. "We, uh, we heard there's some news on our friend, Karen Walker? She was in a car accident earlier this afternoon." 

The nurse pursed her lips and scanned the files in front of her. "Ah, yes." She picked up a file and opened it up, looking through the documents. "I'll go find her doctor and let him know you'd like to speak with him. Another woman was asking about Mrs. Walker as well, her maid? Is she with you?"

Will nodded. "Yes, she's in the cafeteria with our dinner."

"Okay, well, it will be a few minutes, but I can let the doctor know your whereabouts so he can get you up to speed on what's going on."

"Thank you," Will grinned, but it was forced. "Our other friend was in the accident as well - Jack McFarland. Any news on his condition?"

"Uhhhm," the young woman lifted her eyes to a whiteboard on the wall beside her desk that had scheduled surgeries written on it. "It looks like he is still in surgery."

Will kept his emotions at bay and gripped Grace's hand tighter in his as she whimpered. They nodded their appreciation at the nurse and made their way to the cafeteria. 

They all sat in silence as they ate, their minds and hearts racing with worried thoughts and questions. Just as they finished throwing their trash away, a young doctor walked up to the table, a chart in his hand. "Excuse me, I'm Doctor Sommers. Are you the family of Karen Walker?"

All three people spun to face the man, their eyes wide. 

"Yes," Will spoke up. "How is she? Is she okay?"

The doctor glanced at his chart for a moment. "Mrs. Walker suffered a head injury from the impact. It seems she must have hit the door panel hard enough to split open her scalp. She had quite a lot of blood loss, but we were able to stitch her up as well as set her broken leg."

"Broken leg?" Grace said in surprise. "But she was walking fine when she got out of the limo. She wasn't even limping."

"Yes," the doctor acknowledged her comment. "She more than likely was in a state of shock and couldn't feel the initial pain, therefore showing no signs of anything being wrong other than her bleeding head. Luckily the fracture was small, so she will only have to be in a cast for six weeks." 

"So," Will started slowly. "So she's okay. She's going to recover fairly well?"

The doctor looked at the three concerned friends, his face still passive. "Physically, yes."

"Physically?" Rosario repeated. "What does that mean?"

The doctor shuffled on his feet and chose his words carefully. "While we were treating Mrs. Walker, she became hysterical. I understand your other friend was in the limo as well and suffered some serious injuries?." At their nodding heads, he continued. "Mrs. Walker tried multiple times to get out of bed during her treatment and we ended up having to sedate her."

"Oh my God," Grace whispered, her hand covering her mouth. 

"She should be awake soon, though. You are welcome to see her."

"Thank you, doctor," Rosario said, Will and Grace mumbling their gratitude as well. 

"I'll take you to her room," the man told them before he turned to lead them out of the cafeteria. 

Will grabbed Grace's hand and rest the other one on Rosario's shoulder as they followed the doctor to the elevators. They ended up on the eighth floor, the dinging of the elevators echoing in their ears as they tried to process the information. 

"Room 804," he instructed, pointing down the hall. "I have to go check on another patient, if you'll excuse me..."

They all spoke their gratitude once again and walked down the corridor to Karen's room. Rosario entered first, her steps hesitant and light. She gasped when she saw her boss lying in the hospital bed, her hands immediately making the sign of the cross as she mumbled a prayer in Spanish under her breath. Will bit his trembling bottom lip and stood beside his client on her injured side, taking in the bruises that littered her face and arm, the stitches she received starting a few inches above her hairline and ending just above her left eyebrow. Her broken leg was propped up and the incessant beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that calmed Will's mind, the assurance of the sound telling him that his friend was okay.

Grace let out a sob, grabbing Karen's cold hand between hers on the other side of the bed. The last memory she had of her assistant was her passing out in her arms before the paramedics whisked her away into an ambulance. She was so glad the woman was okay, but the anguish she felt for hours when she didn't know the state of her friend's health finally caught up to her and she began to cry uncontrollably. Will rushed to her side, pulling her into his arms and she clung to him tightly, hearing his words of comfort, but not fully believing them as she stared down at the unconscious brunette over his shoulder. 

"Come on, Grace," he said softly, guiding her to a chair in the corner of the room. Will leant against the vent beside the chair Rosario sat in by the window and the room was once again filled with silence. 

* * *

A knock sounded on the door of Karen's room and Will quickly stood from the floor, calling out softly to invite the person in. Grace and Rosario each stood from their chairs when they saw a woman doctor enter the room.

"Good evening," she smiled. "I'm Doctor Wilks. I was told by Doctor Sommers that you are the friends and family of Jack McFarland?" 

""Yes," Will practically exclaimed, but quickly quieted when he remembered where he was. "I'm Will. This is Grace and Rosario."

The blonde woman held her hand out for each person to shake. "I'm sorry we have to meet under such circumstances." She glanced over Grace's shoulder towards Karen's bed. "I'm glad to see Mrs. Walker is resting well." She caught sight of their expectant faces and let out a long sigh. "Mr. McFarland had to go into emergency surgery when he arrived this afternoon. Several ribs were broken from the accident and punctured his lung, causing a condition known as tension pneumothorax, or a collapsed lung in simpler terms. It is a life-threatening condition, but luckily we were able to treat him in time." She cleared her throat, scanning the folder she held in her hands before speaking again. "He suffered from some mild internal bleeding in his leg and fractured his wrist. There were also some cuts on his face due to the window of his door shattering, but luckily they were superficial. Mr. McFarland is currently on a breathing machine to help regulate the amount of air that enters his pleural cavity so his lung can heal properly and keep pressure off of it as well as his heart."

"But- but he's okay now, right?" Grace asked, her voice trembling.

The doctor's eyes were soft with empathy as she answered. "I would say the next twenty-four hours are critical. We lost him on the table when his blood pressure dropped so we are keeping him under close observation."

At that, Will felt his strength diminish significantly and tears that he was holding back finally fell from his eyes. Rosario was also softly crying into a handkerchief and Grace had wrapped her arms around Will again, whimpering into his shoulder. "Wh-when are we able to see him?" 

"I can take you there now if you'd like," Doctor Wilks told them. "I can only allow two visitors at a time though." 

"That's okay," Rosario hiccupped, wiping the tears from under her shaded glasses. "I'll stay with Miss Karen in case she wakes up."

Will squeezed Rosario's arm in appreciation and then followed Doctor Wilks out of the door, Grace still holding on to him tightly. The maid turned around after they left and grabbed her chair, scooting it up to the side of Karen's bed. She sat down and bowed her head, sending up a silent prayer for her ex-husband and her boss. Minutes passed silently until she heard the sheets rustling in the bed. The older woman looked up quickly and saw Karen's eyes fluttering open. She stood from the chair and leaned over, her hand gently rubbing her boss's uninjured forearm. "Miss Karen," she croaked, a fresh set of tears gathering in her eyes.

Karen's eyebrows furrowed and she finally opened her eyes, her gaze darting around the room before settling on her maid. "Rosie?" she whispered, her voice barely audible. 

"I'm here, Miss Karen," she replied with a sweet smile, never thinking she would feel relieved at the sound of the socialite's voice. "Do you want me to find your doctor? Do you need anything?" 

She looked confused as she came out of her sedation, but after a few moments she seemed to get her bearings and she locked her green eyes on Rosario's brown ones. 

"Jack," she said hoarsely. "Where's Jack?"


	3. 2

The rain hadn't stopped, the sound of it relentlessly hitting the window pane almost calming. She stared from the hospital bed, watching the water droplets drip down slowly until they merged with other drops and picked up momentum. The stale scent of the hospital filled her nostrils and she felt sick to her stomach, but she wasn't sure if it was from the smell or from the words Rosario spoke to her the night before. The explanation the maid gave her of Jack's condition had sent her into another fit of hysterics. She had began to hyperventihilate and tried to yank the needles from her arms until the nurses came running in, holding her down so the doctor could inject ketamine into her IV. She saw the blurred image of Rosario crying in the corner of the room until everything went black.   
  
When she woke up late the next morning, the doctor checked on her, asking her a few questions that gave only one word answers to. She didn't ask anyone about Jack's condition, afraid they were going to sedate her again. When Will and Grace came in after the doctor left she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, not wanting to talk with anyone. She heard them murmuring to each other, the pair unaware of her listening in until Rosie showed up. They mumbled greetings, exchanging news on her wellbeing and then switched places, the lawyer and designer going to sit with Jack while Rosie sat with Karen. She ended up falling asleep, only waking again when a clap of thunder sounded and she startled awake.   
  
Now she lay watching the rain, listening to the soothing sounds and trying to relax her mind even though it was running wild. She could hear Rosario's snores from across the room and then suddenly she heard the sound of people walking in.   
  
"Rosario," Will's soft voice spoke.   
  
Karen slowly turned her head and watched Will gently wake the maid up from her nap. When she sat up and he got her attention he began to explain something quietly. She couldn't hear what he was saying and her heart rate began to speed up, anxiety kicking in. She licked her lips and tried to sit up, ignoring her aching body. "What's going on?"   
  
The three other people turned to look at her, obviously surprised she was awake. Then they looked at each other, sharing glances in silent conversation. Karen bit her bottom lip anticipation and winced, not realizing she had a cut there.   
  
Grace cleared her throat and stepped over to the brunette, taking her hand between hers and gazing down at her softly. "How are you feeling, Kare?" she asked.   
  
Karen narrowed her eyes, noticing the change of subject. "I feel like shit. What were you guys talking about?"  
  
Will came over to her other side. "Sweetie, do you want me to get the doctor?"   
  
She could feel the panic rising up, their avoidance of her question making her even more anxious. "No, and stop talking down to me," she said gruffly with a glare. "What were you talking about?"  
  
Again, they all shared uneasy glances. Grace began rubbing her arm up and down in what she probably thought was a comforting manner, but to Karen it just made her paranoid. "We don't want to upset you, Karen."  
  
"It's about Jack, isn't it?" Her hard demeanor suddenly softened and she looked at the redhead with pleading eyes, gripping her hand weakly. "Please, I want to know."  
  
Grace looked to Will, her eyes swimming with unshed tears and the man took a deep breath. Karen stared up at him, fearing the worst. "We spoke with Jack's doctor a few minutes ago," he began slowly, his own eyes looking red with emotion. "It seems he slipped into a coma."  
  
Her eyes widened and her stomach churned, her breathing beginning to deepen harshly. This couldn't be happening. No, this was some terrible dream and she would wake up any moment. She would call Jack and they would spend the day together. She was quickly going into a full-blown panic attack. The tears in her eyes had gathered, but wouldn't fall and the breaths she was taking in weren't releasing. She saw Rosario stand from the corner of her eye and heard the muffled words of Grace saying something about the doctor.   
  
"No!" she suddenly screamed out, her hand grabbing the front of Will's shirts and bunching it in her fist. "Please don't get the doctor! Please, I don't want to be sedated again!"   
  
Will sat on the edge of the bed beside her, motioning for Rosario to sit back down. He held her cheek in his palm and stared deep into her eyes. "Okay, Karen, okay. You need to calm down, though. You need to breathe."  
  
She tried. She tried so hard to breathe properly, but it was difficult - everything was difficult. Her vision was blurry, she couldn't focus, and she kept hearing his words over and over again in her head. Will saw she wasn't calming down in the slightest so he took her hand that was still gripping his shirt and pried her fingers from the material, spreading her palm over his steady heart. He carefully put his forehead to hers, minding the bandage there and started to take in deep breaths, encouraging Karen to do the same.   
  
She felt the warmth of someone's hand on her back, rubbing it in soothing circles and she listened and felt Will's deep breathing, trying her best to mimic them. It took a few minutes, but finally she got everything under control when the tears began to fall, sobs quickly following after. Will's hand was now cradling her head, his fingers tangled in the dark tresses as he rocked her back and forth. She was mumbling nonsense into his neck, her tears soaking his collar, but he just kept on talking sweetly in her ear while Grace continued to rub her back. It didn't take long for her body to succumb to sleep again, the exhaustion from her outburst and the trauma weakening her body. Will gently laid her back, her chest still hiccupping with sobs every few breaths even in her slumber.   
  
"God, Will," Grace said softly, her own tears drying on her cheeks as she watched her assistant sleep. "If we lose Jack, then we're going to lose Karen, too-"  
  
"We're not going to lose him," Will stated strongly. His eyes flickered to Karen, his hand still holding hers. "Either of them." He looked back to see Rosario watching her boss closely at the end of the bed and he took in the sight of her dark circles. "Rosie, why don't you go home and rest for a few hours?"   
  
If she weren't running on two hours sleep she would have refused, but she needed to be strong for Miss Karen and Mister Jack. They needed her at her best. She slowly nodded and gathered her things before she left. Will stood up from Karen's bed, placing her hand back on the mattress beside her and let out a long sigh.  
  
"I'll go sit with Jack for a bit. His mom should be here soon with Elliott. Are you okay staying here for a while by yourself?"  
  
"Of course," Grace answered quickly. "Call me if there is any change with him."  
  
Will nodded and kissed her cheek as he passed her. Grace glanced back at Karen and then turned to head to the chair Rosario was previously occupying when she felt a hand on her wrist. She gasped and looked back to see Karen staring up at her, her eyes filled with tears still.   
  
"Please, stay here with me," she whispered.   
  
She stepped toward the bed again and sat down on the edge. Karen started to move her covers back, but Grace stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I can't lay down, Karen. There's too many wires and tubes and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Please," Karen whimpered. "I need you to hold me, Gracie."   
  
Grace bit her lip and contemplated standing her ground, but ultimately, the look on Karen's face mixed with her plea had already made up her mind. She fixed the sheets back around Karen and slowly climbed on to the mattress beside her on her side. She gently draped her arm over Karen's stomach and settled down in the uncomfortable bed, hating that Karen was basically bound there for a few days. She kissed Karen's cheek and rest her head against hers. "You okay?"  
  
"Yes," Karen said unconvincingly. "Will you talk to me, Grace?"   
  
"About what?"  
  
She was quiet for a moment, her lip jutted out to form a pout. "About anything."   
  
Grace thought for a moment, pursing her lips as she wracked her brain. "When I was 11 I went to a state fair and ate so much cotton candy that I threw up all over myself. And then a boy kissed me." She felt more than heard Karen giggle beside her and it brought a smile to the designer's lips.   
  
"I was nine when I had my first kiss," Karen said. "The boy next door was picking on me relentlessly and my mom always told me that the reason boys pick on you is because they like you. So one day when he started to make fun of me I grabbed his face and kissed him."  
  
Grace smiled at the image of a little Karen with dark hair in pigtails and maybe a pair of overalls. "What did he do?"  
  
Karen chuckled lightly. "He freaked out and started screaming about how I had 'cooties' or something. That was the first time I realized my mom had no idea what the hell she was talking about." Even though the statement was said in nonchalance, Grace could hear the hint of sadness behind it. "You know the first time Jack kissed me I fainted."  
  
Grace lifted her head up to look at her. "What?"  
  
Karen grinned, staring at the window again. "He was trying to demonstrate something stupid to Will and he kissed me. I fainted after they left the office and luckily Will's assistant found me before the boys did."  
  
It was quiet for a few moments, the mood suddenly solemn at the mention of their friend. Grace cleared her throat and diverted their attention away from Jack. "My first boyfriend kissed my best friend at my birthday party."  
  
The two women spoke on about everything and nothing, the pointless conversation and the stories of their past lightening their moods and bringing a sense of calm around them. Pretty soon Rosario returned after her nap, showered and in a fresh uniform, and she joined in, tossing a few stories of her own into the chat. It was just nearing five pm when Doctor Sommers entered with a warm smile and a curt nod to the women.   
  
Karen, suddenly feeling a bit like herself, spoke up at the sight of the young man. "Doctor Good-Body is here, ladies."  
  
The man blushed while Grace and Rosario laughed, happy to see Karen's sense of humor return. "Ladies," he addressed the room. "I was just coming by to make sure Mrs. Walker ate her dinner."  
  
Karen opened her mouth to reply, but Rosario jumped in. "She only ate a few bites, doctor. She's about to tell you she ate it all, but Red over there ate the rest."   
  
"She told me I could have it!" Grace exclaimed suddenly.   
  
Noticing that Rosario was about to start a yelling match with the designer, the doctor stepped in between the woman and cleared his throat. "While I do wish you would have eaten more, I'm glad to see you have at least some solids in you." He looked down at his chart, writing a few notes and then began to examine her, ignoring Grace and Rosario's hushed and angry whispers across the room. "How are you feeling?"   
  
Karen scoffed. "Everyone needs to stop asking me that. I feel like shit, okay?"  
  
"I understand your frustration, seeing as you're bound to a hospital bed for a few days, but you need to tell someone if something is wrong. Feeling like shit is one thing, Mrs. Walker. Making your condition worse by not treating it properly is another."  
  
Karen narrowed her eyes at his stern words and licked her lips. "I like you."  
  
The man let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "If you follow my instructions you should be able to go home in a few days."  
  
"A few days?" Grace spoke up suddenly, apparently finished arguing with the maid.   
  
He turned to smile at her. "Yes, though I do suggest she stay with someone for at least a week because of her head injury."  
  
"She can stay with us," Grace interjected. "Her manse has way too many stairs. We have an elevator in our building."  
  
"Grace, you don't have to-"  
  
"I will look after the manse until she's able to come home," Rosario chimed in.  
  
"But I-"   
  
"So it's settled," Doctor Sommers grinned at Karen's annoyed expression. "I'm going to make my final rounds and come back to switch out your bandage before I leave for the night. Always a pleasure, ladies."  
  
All three women watched him walk away, not even trying to hide the fact that they were staring at his ass.   
  
"He's changing your bandage?" Grace asked suddenly. "Don't the nurses do that?"  
  
"They do," Rosario nodded. "He was flirting."  
  
Karen rolled her eyes. "He was not flirting."  
  
"I don't know, Karen. He had his eye on you the entire time he was in here."  
  
"Anyway," Karen cleared her throat. "I'm glad he's coming back. I need to ask him something."  
  
Grace sat down in a chair beside the bed and checked her phone for any messages from Will, sighing when she saw none. "What do you need to ask him?"  
  
"I want to see Jackie." She kept her eyes downcast, not wanting to see their faces as she said the words. Her fingers picked at a piece of lint on the blanket covering her and she waited for them to deny her.  
  
"Miss Karen," Rosario walked over and grabbed Karen by her chin, tilting her face up so she could look at her properly. "Are you sure you want to see him?"  
  
Karen was a bit taken back, expecting both of them to immediately tell her what a terrible idea it was considering she had to be sedated twice just hearing of his condition. She nodded her head slowly. "The last image I have of him was in the back of the limo," she whispered. "I need to see him breathing."  
  
Rosario caressed her cheek and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "We'll ask him, mami."

* * *

The doctor informed Karen that he wanted her to wait before she saw Jack. Her body was still too weak to be moved at the moment so they agreed that the day she was to be released from the hospital they would let her see Jack before she left. She was no longer hooked up to an IV and she was finally eating a little more every day. They had gotten her crutches and the nurses, along with Grace helped her hobble up and down the hallways until she got the hang of using them. The wound on her head was healing nicely, the doctor informing her she would need to come back in about a week to get the stitches removed.   
  
So far, there had been no change in Jack. Doctor Wilks explained that his body was recovering well, but there would be no telling as of yet when he would wake up from his coma. Elliott and Jack's mom visited every day, coming in to check on Karen as well, and even Beverly Leslie dropped by to give her a large bouquet of flowers. She had bantered with her friends during the day, but at night when she was alone, she would cry herself to sleep. She wanted nothing more than to talk to him again, see his gorgeous blue eyes and his boyish grin.  
  
"Karen?"  
  
Will's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to see him slowly entering the room. "Hiya, Wilma."   
  
He smiled and stepped closer to her, his hand on her back. "We're all set out here if you're ready to go. Rosario took all your things to the car already."  
  
"Sure," she nodded, reaching for her crutches. "Uhh, can you do me a favor, honey?" She looked over at him, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Could you put my hair in a ponytail? It's kinda hard for me to balance and I end up almost falling over every time I try."  
  
He smiled warmly and took the hair tie from her hand, moving to stand behind her. He gathered the loose curls, being very mindful of the stitches by her scalp, and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, kissing the top of her head when he was done. He smirked at the difference in her height when she wasn't wearing heels and also took in her outfit. "Oh honey," he mocked as she glared him. "What are you wearing?"  
  
Karen smacked him in the chest, adjusting her loose tshirt and glancing down at her black yoga pants. "Rosario made me put it on. I wanted to wear my own clothes, but she said they weren't suitable with my cast."  
  
"They're not," he agreed, helping her move the crutches under her arms. "But let me tell you something... It's not the clothes you wear that make you fabulous."  
  
Karen smiled at him and puckered her lips up, giggling when he kissed her sweetly. "You're a good friend, Wilma."   
  
"I know."

* * *

They entered the room slowly, Will pushing Karen in a wheel chair and Grace walking alongside them holding Karen's hand. She held her breath as they wheeled her up to the side of Jack's bed, the beeping of the heart monitor echoing loudly in her ears. Will and Grace were talking to her, but she couldn't hear them at all. She looked over his body, bruises and cuts littering his skin. He barely looked like himself. She grabbed the arms of the wheelchair and pushed herself up to stand.  
  
"Whoah, Karen," Will quickly grabbed her around her waist when she stumbled. "You shouldn't-"  
  
"Please," she whispered shakily. "I need to get a better look at him."   
  
Will sighed, but helped her hobble closer to the bed. Karen leaned one hand on the mattress, the other reaching up to ghost over his face. He had an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose, but luckily wasn't hooked up to a ventilator. The doctors said this morning that he could come out of his coma any day as long as his condition continued to improve. They were told he could most likely hear them as well so if they wanted to talk to him it was very much encouraged.  
  
Karen's lip trembled and the tears she had been holding back started to fall. She bent over as best she could and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Hi Poodle," she whispered, brushing his hair back gently. "I need you to wake up, honey. I need to see your gorgeous blue eyes again, okay?" She watched his face, waiting for a change, but after a few moments nothing happened and she swallowed down a sob. "Please wake up, Jackie," she whimpered.   
  
Will stood right behind Karen and noticed her trembling leg that was about to give out since she was putting all of her weight on it. He reached his hand out and rubbed her back. "Come on, Karen," he said. "We need to get you home."  
  
Karen wanted to tell him to go away, to tell everyone to get out and leave her alone with her best friend, but instead she just nodded and let Will wrap his arm around her waist. Before he could sit her in the chair, she twisted back down and kissed Jack's cheek. "I love you."


End file.
